The Nerd Diaries Part 1
by penngirl2017
Summary: Michael Moscovitz's parents force him to keep an online journal to help get in touch with his emotions. His POV from Book 1 of the Princess Diaries.
1. Chapter 1

A/N So, this is my first story here on Fanfiction and I am really excited to be breaking out with the Princess Diaries! This story will be the first in hopefully a long series of Michael's thoughts through all of the books because I really love his character and just want to do a lot of writing from his point of view! I would love it if you all reviewed so I know how my first story is going, since I am new here I am not sure how good I am at fanfic writing yet, and feedback would definitely be appreciated. I hope to be updating once a week if not more frequently, but I will promise at least a chapter a week, and more if I write them more quickly.

Disclaimer: I am not Meg Cabot and do not own any of her lovely characters!

**Wednesday, September 24, G&T**

A new school year, a new me! Wow that sounded ridiculously cheesy….and not even remotely true. I am not going to start keeping an online journal to reinvent myself, only to appease my parents. Since I have been graced with two psychologists in that area, they want to make sure I am communicating my feelings somewhere since I won't talk to them about my life. So this beats having to have awkward conversations about girls with them I guess…oh who am I kidding, I am going nowhere with girls.

I mean obviously I wish I was, or at least going somewhere with a very specific girl. Though from the looks of it that is never going to happen. Just move on Moscovitz! Shockingly enough I have been telling myself to do that since sophomore year, and I still haven't been able to. Oh Mia…seriously if she knew I had a major crush on her she would probably be extremely freaked out since I am her sister's older brother, by three years! I probably look like such a creep to her and Lilly. That is why I hope they never find out and I can bear this aggravating love in silence. Wait did I just say love? Shit. Guess my crush has deepened a bit over the years. But enough about Mia, I totally have other things to talk about!

My kid sister just started high school with me this year, and boy hasn't that been a massive pain in my ass. And of course the administration considered her "gifted" because she runs her own television show so now I am stuck in a class with my freshman sister as well as with this virtuoso kid who will not stop with the violin. Despite being a massive dork though, he seems like an alright guy, just needs a guiding hand to teach him how to survive high school. Wow look at me, going all soft and mentor like my senior year. Maybe it is a new me!

Okay. I am going to stop embarrassing myself to…myself. I really need to get out there and start living a real high school life or something. Or just continue to watch Star Wars and Terminator movies all the time, maybe hang out with the Computer Club, or my favorite – walk around my house when Mia is over without a shirt on. Maybe one of these days the sight will cause her to leap into my arms and proclaim her love. Or not. But she does seem to enjoy the view since she always blushes and starts talking really fast whenever I do that. Score one for Michael Moscovitz! I am done now. Time to go introduce myself to the violin kid, see what his deal is.

**Wednesday September 24, After School**

So turns out the violin kid's name is Boris and he is extremely accomplished for his age, not to mention being quite smart. After talking to him in G&T I really like him, we could definitely be good friends. Having more musician friends is always good, especially if I do decide to start a band one day (if I ever decide to pursue that along with my academic studies). I am going to ignore the fact that he thought my sister was a dream come true, maybe his synapses were misfiring or something. At least he isn't planning on going after Mia, and if he wants to date Lilly, more power to him because it will take some nuclear materials and a very strong heart to put up with her levels of crazy. Anyways, Mia might stop by later on her way to the store for cat litter. She is such a dedicated pet owner, she loves Fat Louie as much as I love my dog Pavlov…just one of the many reasons I think she is the best, she really cares about her animal! Not that buying cat litter really shows that…but this one time Fat Louie swallowed a sock and you should have seen how concerned she was! She jumped into action right away to get him to the vet and then spent days worried about his health. It was really cute of her. Wow that was off topic. Maybe I have been neglecting to release my emotions lately and mom was right. Dammit I hate when my parents make better judgments than I do. At least now I have a place where I can talk and no one else can see or hear, it is quite comforting to know that no one will know my intensely weird secret.

**Wednesday September 24, While Mia is here**

Okay, so Mia just got here and I can hear her and Lilly talking in Lilly's room. Not like I am eavesdropping or anything, we just have thin walls and they have really loud voices! At least Lilly does. I don't know why I am justifying myself to a journal, but it feels like the right thing to do. Oh, they just started to talk about guys. Normally I wouldn't care a lick who Lilly was interested in, but I want to have hope for Boris, poor kid already seems besotted with her. And open conversation on? Ah. Josh Richter. Of course. I really hate that guy. I know he is my classmate but he is such a sleaze. I wish Mia had better taste (namely me) but really she could do much better than an asshole who mistreats everyone, not only his girlfriends. But in her opinion Josh Richter is much different (as if she even knows him).

**Mia: **"Josh and Lana were making out by my locker again today…why do I have to see them suck face every afternoon?"

**Lilly: **"Probably because they are the typical high school alpha male and female and feel the need to assert their sexual dominance in front of the rest of the pack, I mean school?"

**Mia: **"Lilly. Josh is more than just the typical high school alpha male. He is a super sensitive guy when he isn't around Lana! She is the evil one in this situation, Josh is obviously just really misunderstood."

**Lilly:** "Okay, now I know you have lost your mind. Let me remind you, Mia, that you have barely been around Josh when he was alone for less than two minutes ever in your life, let alone enough time to discover his true personality and the fact that he is misunderstood. You are confusing his sensitivity with his hotness. While I will admit he is quite gorgeous for a male coming from Albert Einstein that doesn't change the fact that he only shows behaviors of the so called "popular kids" and really doesn't have a thought in his brain."

(Hey she can speak for herself, I think I am quite good looking! Though I guess since I am her brother I don't count in the pool anyways. But she is right. Josh doesn't have a thought other than to get laid and get booze…How he is managing to get grades as good as mine I really do not understand.)

**Mia: **"But remember when we went into Bigelows and he was buying cologne! He looked right at me and said hi, staring into my eyes like he was looking into my soul. How could there not be a sweet sensitive guy hidden inside there?"

**Lilly: **"Because he probably had heat stroke and was confused. Face it Mia, Josh is not a smart choice of guy to be chasing after. You would be much better off dating someone who shares your interests, or could at least hold an interesting conversation. I highly doubt Josh Richter cares about saving the whales nearly as much as you do."

**Mia: **"Well I still think you are wrong, but while on the subject of boys who hold an interesting conversation…"

(Please say me, please say me, please say me. Wow I am seriously pathetic.)

**Mia: **"What interesting guys do you have your eyes on Lilly?"

**Lilly: **"As the freshman year has just started and we are in a new pool of classmates I do not feel qualified to make an opinion on that just yet. Though there may be one guy who hasn't completely repulsed me yet. Maybe there is a small amount of hope for the socio-economic class we are thrust into here at AEHS."

At this point Mia tried to get a name out of Lilly, but Lilly being Lilly refused to give it up. Just like my sister, to withhold information so she sounded more important. I wish she would have said Boris though, I want that dude to be happy, even if it is with my sister. Maybe then the violin music won't be so depressing in G&T.

At least I have finally found one thing about Mia to not like. Her interest in Josh Richter is somewhat sickening, and I really hope he never gets his claws into her. She is so pure and sweet and innocent, she does not need the likes of him invading her life. And of course I say that from a purely brotherly standpoint…oh who am I kidding myself? I am just jealous. Maybe if I try to go out with someone else this wouldn't be as much of a pathetic issue. Eh…I'd rather write a new song. I think I will go work on that now, and the best idea for a title just came to me! _Tall Drink of Water_ and no it's not about Mia…mostly…okay it's probably going to be about Mia. But maybe song writing will help me get over her.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Alright here is the next chapter! I plan to do a chapter for every day Mia does an entry - so some may be a little short and some may be a little long depending on what the existing material is that I have to work with and how creative I can be with the days of Michael's life. Read and review!

**Thursday, September 25, Spanish**

Me amo Mia! This class is so boring, and Señora Escobar really has given up on most of the kids in this classroom. So she just plays Spanish films all class period and for those of us who proved to her we already can carry a conversation in Spanish, we are allowed to do whatever we want. Might as well write in my journal, since I don't really have any homework or Computer Club stuff to do. Though that is a rare thing sine Judith is constantly giving me new projects…maybe she is sick this week? At least I get a break!

Anyways, Lilly said Mia is coming over after school again today, so that is a bonus for my mundane after school activities of…nothing. Well playing my guitar counts I guess. Though Mom and Dad will be home, so they will probably try to psychoanalyze Mia. Although I feel really sorry for her every time they do that, Lilly and I are always slightly grateful because it gets their attention off us for twenty minutes.

I think tomorrow I am going to start the final drafts of the two essays I have to write for my application to Columbia. Since I decided to apply Early Decision, I at least don't have to do essays for any other schools for the time being, so it frees up my time until December quite a lot. But I want to get my entire application turned in by October 1st, so putting the final touches on my essay about Isaac Pavlov and his influence in my life definitely needs to get done this weekend.

I really do hope I manage to get into Columbia because the technology there has no competition in its field. The robotics and computer programs they are running are state of the art, and I would cherish the opportunity to be able to work there. Wow…that sounded so girly. I just really want to do something meaningful with technology one day, and I know Columbia would be the best place for me to do that. As a plus, it gets me out of the house that holds my annoying sister and my too close for comfort parents, but still in the same city as the love of my life. A win-win situation in my book.

Well looks like my last class of the day is finally over! Time to head home and hang out with Mia! Or really just play my guitar.

**Thursday, September 25, the Apartment**

Wow, I was not expecting to hear that news! Now that I think about it, I may have sounded a bit mean laughing so hard like that, but the information was just too hilarious to keep quiet. Get this. Apparently Mia's mother is going on a date with our school's Algebra teacher, Mr. Gianini! I overheard Mia talking to my parent's about the whole situation and could not stop myself from bursting in and saying,

"_Your _mom is dating Frank Gianini? Ha ha ha ha!"

I mean really, the whole situation is a bit ridiculous, but I could totally see Helen and Mr. G hitting it off! At least her mom is going for a really cool teacher, not a total dud like Mr. Wheeler. But Mia got really upset that I knew for some reason (as if I would tell anyone) and started begging me not to tell.

She even came up to me, grabbed my hand, looked me in the eye and said, "Please Michael, please do not tell anyone! I don't want anyone to think of me as a bigger freak than they already do, promise me you won't tell anyone!"

It was so adorable to see her get these big puppy dog eyes that I couldn't resist flirting with her a little bit, although in light of her panicked state that was probably a really bad idea. She had no idea I was trying to flirt with her, she probably just thought I was being a jerk. I need to get better at flirting.

Anyways, I just kept poking her arm, retorting to her pleas with, "What'll you do for me, huh Thermopolis?" Which I will admit was definitely not my best line…not even close, but I didn't know what to say! And she just kept offering to take out Pavlov and do my dishes that I realized what a failed attempt I had made, and just told her to forget it.

I don't want her serving me or doing my chores, I just want her, and I wish she could see that! Though it's probably really hard for her to see that since she has grown up with me like a brother. God I really am such a perv. As I walked away, I heard Lilly telling Mia I had been sexually harassing her.

Great, thanks Lil, cause that is really what I needed right now. Kick me while I am already down, make me look like a total creeper! Hopefully Mia just forgets all about this because otherwise it could get very awkward very fast. Oh and now Mia thinks I have no friends, also thanks to Lilly. I really need to have a talk with my kid sister about tarnishing my reputation to the love of my life. Oh wait…maybe I should leave out the Mia part and just stick with the reputation. It would not be a pretty sight if Lilly found out I liked her best friend. Can you say judo chop to the throat? Ouch.

I will talk to Lilly about that after Mia leaves tonight. Hopefully she will be nice to me if I offer to do the dishes for her or something…why must I be burdened with an aggravating younger sister?

**Thursday, September 25, After Mia has left**

Okay, so Mia is now gone. I left my room to go talk to Lilly, but low and behold she ran into my room, smack dab into me as I was trying to get out the door.

"Ouch! Lil seriously, you need to watch where you sprint!"

**Lilly: **"Oh shut up doofus, we need to talk. What was with that whole harassment of Mia thing you had going on? She is already stressed out enough about her mom going out with Mr. G, she doesn't need you putting thoughts in her head."

**Me: **"Woah Woah Woah Lilly, I did nothing of the sort! I was just trying to joke around to take her mind off the matter at hand, I didn't mean to make her upset, nor did I want anything from her!"

(Well that part is a lie. I would love for her to jump into my arms and kiss me a lot, but that isn't really a realistic wish.)

**Lilly: **"Oh sure…well do not try hitting on my friends again, or I will hit you, and it will hurt a whole heck of a lot more than Mia's stressed out nerves right now!"

**Me: **"No threats needed Lil, I will stay away from Mia's frazzles nerves. And I wasn't hitting on her. I don't like her like that…Also please stop telling people I have no friends. I don't need my reputation to be completely ruined."

**Lilly: **"What do you care what Mia thinks about your reputation? Unless you do care…"

**Me: **"No, I don't, I am just saying in general. If you tell her what an awesome person I am, I will do your dishes for a week, how about that?"

**Lilly: **"Yeah I will definitely let her know what a stud muffin you are, with all the girls chasing you! Don't worry big brother, I'll make you look awesome in her eyes…."

Then she winked and walked away. I am even more worried now than I was before, and that is saying something! I really can't stand Mia being more repulsed by me than she already is. Though I really am not helping that case by acting like a total dick every time I talk to her…I just don't know how to act around her without actually flirting and maintaining my brotherly distance. Why can't I just have a crush on someone my own age who isn't friends with my family? Life just gets so complicated sometimes.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So sorry for the short chapter, I promise the next one will be much longer! Like I said last chapter, these will be of varying length since each day gets its own entry, and some days interesting things to write about just aren't going to happen in Michael's life! As always, read and review, and I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I am not Meg Cabot and do not own any of her lovely characters!

**Friday, September 26, G&T**

I know I shouldn't be writing in my journal this class period, but I am at a loss of what to do for Crackhead today, so I hope writing in here will give me some inspiration. Problem is, talking about politics right now is a big no-no since the election is coming up next month, and the competition between Bush and Gore is going to be both extremely close and heated. So I would prefer to not talk about my opinions on the matter until right around Election Day – no need to create a massive political debate this early out in the election.

Maybe I could add a new app onto the webzine that allows people to listen to music, I think my programming skills will allow for something like that. That way I could start uploading my songs and seeing what people think about them. If I garner enough support, it may finally be time to start that band. I have my eyes on a couple of different guys around school, but I am not completely sure who I want in the band yet. My best friend Felix for sure, maybe that guy Paul that I've seen around school? Maybe even that violin guy Boris, though I need to see if he can play anything but Bach. My band will definitely not be classical.

Oh no, Judith just walked into this class. Why does she always have something for me to do for Computer Club? I know that I am the Treasurer and all, but I really do not want every single project she comes up with to be my responsibility.

**Judith: **"Oh hey Michael! How is it going?"

**Me: **"It's going fine Judith. What do you need me to do this time?"

**Judith: **"I really think our club should have a website – so people outside of school hear our names and can ask us for help if they have computer issues. It might be a great way to make some revenue for the club, so we can do even more stuff! Can you set up a website like that for us?"

**Me: **"Well I am sort of busy with a new development on my own website, is there someone else that could do it this time?"

**Judith: **"Um…well no Michael, you are the only adept web programmer in the club. We really need your help on this one. I need your help."

**Me: **"Ugh fine Judith. I'll do it. But the next project really needs to go to someone else, I do not have enough time to manage everything."

**Judith: **"Yeah sure whatever. Thanks Michael, you're the best!"

Then she scurried right back out of the classroom. Why can't Mrs. Hill be here to prevent students not in our class from coming in and annoying us when we are trying to work? I know this class is mainly a joke, but I am trying to get something done today. And now I have another website to build. Guess that means not much sleep for me tonight. Oh and I think Mia is coming over tomorrow, so I am not going to be that productive anyways (even though I should be writing college essays). The bell is going to ring soon, so I guess I will update this when I have made some progress on this fun slew of projects now stuck under my belt.

**Friday, September 26, Midnight at the Apartment**

Alright, I really wish I could go to bed, but I still have about half of Judith's website left to build. Though I must say, it is looking great so far! And I am conveniently going to leave my name off the contact list so I will never be contacted to help with someone else's computer. It's not that I don't want to help people out, I live to help people out, but this year I really do not have the time. Maybe after college decisions come out I can add my name to the site, but for now – Judith will just have to deal.

So all that is left to do for the site is the more decorative stuff, and I am going to hold off of that until Judith tells me exactly what she wants done. So I am going to upload what I have now – since I have the basics done for the site.

Now to build that music app for Crackhead! I think I am going to upload _Tall Drink of Water _first, and then tell Mia to check it out. I wish she would take the hint, it would make this whole liking her thing a whole lot easier. Maybe I will just keep writing songs about her until she realizes she loves me too and jumps into my arms. That sounds like a great plan. Time to make that app…which should only take me another 3 hours…but it is worth it for the webzine!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Alright next chapter is up! Thank you to .50 and AnnaMariaNordlade for reviewing! This one is a bit on the longer side, so I hope you all enjoy, and please review and let me know what you think! Thanks :)

Disclaimer: I am not Meg Cabot and do not own her lovely characters.

**Saturday, September 27, early in the morning – my room**

Okay, so it is like 6 a.m. and I have finally finished the app. It took a bit longer than expected, but boy is it awesome! I think my readers are going to be really interested in the new concept, and if I can I am going to find a way to feature other independent song writers music on the zine as well, so my work isn't the only stuff being showcased. So I think before I finally head off to bed for some well-deserved rest, I am going to record Tall Drink of Water and upload it to the site.

I really do love this song, and not only because it is about Mia, but because it was my first labor of true song writing. Though I do also hope she enjoys it…if I ever get up the courage to play it for her. Though technically that was the inspiration behind the app – so I could have her listen to the song without actually having to be in the room with her when she listens to it. I am seriously such a chicken.

But my courage isn't really the point here…right? The point is that I just developed this fantastic app that could do really cool things and stuff and yeah….fine the point is that I am a wimp who cannot admit my feelings. And on that note let the recording and uploading commence so I can finally sleep!

**Saturday, September 27, sometime after noon – my room**

Oh that was a glorious slumber I must say. It was quite nice to be able to just sleep and not have anyone, not even Lilly, bother me. Which begs the question, I have no idea where Lilly is right now…though it is Saturday which means her and Mia are probably filming something for her stupid cable show. Which means no Lilly to bother me while I try to get these final drafts of college essays cranked out!

Okay…so time to start editing. I can do this. No sweat. Columbia would be lucky to have me. The essay isn't that important right? Oh who am I kidding it is practically half of my application since my grades are so tight with Josh Richter's. But my essay is an interesting spin, not many high school students name their dogs after obscure psychologists after growing up with two psychologists for parents, right? And the story how I got there really is quite interesting.

Mom left one of her many research books open on the table while she was cooking dinner and as a curious 8 year old boy I wanted to practice my reading skills on a complicated text. Cause I am definitely normal and not a nerd whatsoever. And I saw this picture of Pavlov with a picture of a dog. So, being naturally curious, I asked my mom what he had done as a scientist and she explained behaviorism to me, which as a conditioning concept I found extremely interesting.

For my next birthday, my parents got me a sheltie, and remembering the ideas of Pavlov's classical conditioning, I decided to name my dog after him because I planned to use the positive and negative reinforcement techniques from that theory to train him. It took quite a while, since 9 year olds aren't exactly inept dog trainers, but eventually we worked out a very effective system and now he is the most well behaved dog I have ever met, not to mention extremely lovable and loyal.

Seeing that happen in Pavlov from his puppy years to now really solidified my love for science because it could do such wonderful things. That is when I knew I had to be some sort of scientist or engineer, to create new ideas or objects that could help change the world for the better. And although psychology is not the path I choose to follow, even though my first heroes came from that field, the fact that science can be so connected yet so spread apart is a magical thing all its own. Though the term magic is basically forbidden in science….ha ha that was a joke! Get it? Magic and science? Never mind, I am scratching that from the final draft for sure.

I think I got all of the grammatical stuff correct, and after this final read through I fixed all of the awkward phrasing. Oh, and what was up above isn't my actual essay. Just a brief explanation of what my paper is about. But anyways, I think I am finally ready to submit! Or should I have Mia read it over first? She has always been really talented with writing and words…no I don't want to give Lilly any ideas by asking a freshman to proof one of my essays. Even if she is the most beautiful and talented freshman I know.

Okay. I am submitting it…now. Done. Wow, I feel like a huge load has been taken off of my shoulders! Now there is nothing I can do but wait until decisions come out in a couple of months!

Crap, Judith is messaging me.

**ScienceGrl**: Hey Michael, how is the website going?

**CracKing**: I have it online if you want to go check it out. The basic outline is there – I just didn't do any decorative stuff without knowing what you wanted.

**ScienceGrl**: Wow, that is so thoughtful of you! Thank you for thinking of me

(Um, okay, but if I had come up with my own design pattern she would have bitten my head off. Probably because it would have been Buffy and Star Wars themed.)

**CracKing**: Yeah sure. So how do you want me to decorate it? I have a little bit of time to finish it up right now, so then it will be fully operational by tomorrow.

**ScienceGrl**: You are such a hard worker Michael, I really like that about you! Do a basic blue and green layout, design us a cool logo and put it on the site, and some columns and links to interesting and relevant computer information…maybe different pages for our different projects in case people are interested? Oh and use Century Gothic for the font, it is my favorite! Thanks Michael, you're the best! I have to go on a date with my boyfriend now, bye!

**CracKing**: Okay, bye…

What the heck was that all about? I said design issues and she wants me to add so much more information than is necessary. Oh well, since the foundation is already there I guess I can get this done before Lilly and Mia get back from filming. That way I can go see Mia and have at least one bright spot to my day! Yep, I am still a sap.

**Saturday, September 27, after dinner**

So Mia is supposedly staying for dinner, which is both great and terrible since Lilly is also here for dinner. Lilly just ranted on and on about their filming today:

**Lilly: **"It really was important for us to film this parody so we can discount the idea of urban legends in many parts of the country – so people aren't as afraid of the rumors they hear on the street."

**Mia: **"Yeah, it was definitely important!"

She is so adorable, trying to support my sister in her harebrained schemes. Everyone can tell Mia didn't really understand the point of what they were doing, but she went along to make Lilly happy. My sister really doesn't deserve such a good friend.

**Me: **"But Lilly, how is there any similarity to the fear of an old witch who causes hikers to disappear from the woods to you two screaming at tourists? I think the tourists that come to New York City are well prepared for the fact that they will meet crazy people on the streets, so it isn't like you would really shock them anyways."

**Lilly: **"But Michael, it's about discounting the urban legend – that is why it is a parody! We don't want people to find the horror in stories like the Blair Witch Project because the legends only have power if people give them the power."

**Me: **"That's fine and all, but creating your own urban legend is not the way to discount urban legends. Just because you have the ability to edit your videos, doesn't mean that it takes away the fear or legitimacy of urban legends such as the Hook man or Bloody Mary. Fine, you may change how people see the Blair Witch Project, which everyone knows is a hoax anyways, but that will not end the superstitious terror people fear when surrounded by the urban legends they grew up hearing."

**Mia: **"That is a really great point Michael! Lilly I think we made a really fun episode that will definitely garner people's interests, but if you really want to change the way people think about urban legends, Michael may actually have a point!"

**Lilly: **"Why are you taking his side Mia? I thought you were my friend!"

**Mia: **"Oh Lilly, of course I am on your side in all of this, I just thought it was an interesting point is all. Your episode will probably change the face of horror movies as we know it, all of the content you produce is capable of it."

**Lilly: **"Well…thanks. Michael stop being such a butt. Why don't you just go in your room and write more whiny songs about girls."

**Mia: **"Michael you write songs? I didn't know you were musical!"

At this point I just stuttered out a "yeah kind of" and moved as quickly as possible to my room. I am so not ready for her to hear my song yet! Also, thanks again Lilly for making me out to be a loser in front of Mia. Although it was really sweet how she sort of stood up for me! That was really out of character for her, I hope she is feeling all right! Though once Lilly got scary, Mia backed down, and I do not blame her. My sister – when enraged – is not a person you want to be disagreeing with.

It has been quite a long day. I think I am finally going to head off to sleep. I don't think Mia is spending the night tonight, so no occasion to walk around without a shirt. Which means, no occasion to stay awake and be analyzed by my parents or tormented by my bratty sister.

A/N: So I have been playing around with the idea for Michael's college essay in my head a bit and was thinking about fleshing it out a bit more, maybe as a one-shot or something. If anyone is interested in seeing that, please let me know! Otherwise I will probably just leave it as the outline up above. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry once again for the short chapter, but it was quite a boring Sunday in Michael's life after writing his college essay. Hope you all enjoy, and please review! Criticism or love, I would love to hear both so I know what you think! Also thanks to melissamax22 and peaches-xenon for reviewing!

**Sunday, September 28, just after breakfast**

So since I got all of the website and college stuff done between Friday and yesterday I really do not have that much to do today! Which means I can do one of three things: A) go work out and make sure my abs are still great looking for anytime Mia sees me without a shirt, B) call up Felix and hang out with him today, or C) go for a walk and then play a mass amount of video games. Since I worked so hard this weekend on academic and intellectual stuff, I think it is fair that I reward myself with video games today.

First though, I think I am going to take a walk to my favorite coffee shop and get some coffee for a good start to my day.

**Sunday, September 28, after my walk**

Wow, that definitely was an awkward walk. I was almost to Joe's Coffee when I heard Judith screaming my name from across the street. So, being the dude I am, I tried extremely hard to ignore her so I wouldn't get another project. But low and behold, she followed me into Joe's.

**Judith: **"Michael, we really need to talk."

**Me: **"Um…about what Judith? Today is kind of my day off, I really do not have the energy to do another Computer Club project, not unless you start paying me to do all this stuff."

**Judith: **"I don't have a new project for you, I just wanted to first tell you what an amazing job you did on the website, I love it! Oh, and also, I noticed that you left yourself off that list and you need to put yourself on the site. Every member has to be on there."

**Me: **"Judith, seriously, I do not have the time to go and fix people's computers so they can pay the computer club. The freshman and sophomores need to do it, they need the work experience for their college applications. I submitted mine yesterday, so I really don't care about boosting my resume right now. And I want to start a band, so getting that together is going to take up a lot of my time."

**Judith: **"You want to start a band? That is really amazing, I didn't know you were musically talented! I just learn something new about you every day!"

Then she sort of just smiled at me…it was extremely weird.

**Me: **"Yeah, sure, whatever. Look Judith, my point is that Computer Club is not my only extracurricular, and the work needs to get shared around with everyone, not just me because I am the best with computers. I have to go, I will see you at school."

**Judith: **"Oh, okay, well meeting on Tuesday! Can't wait to see you there!"

So, now I already am saddled with something club related this week. Why can't I just have a little bit of time off to follow my own interests? Oh well. I also forgot to order coffee because I was trying to get away from Judith. So there goes that morning plan. At least I have video games! No one can take the enjoyment of Super Smash Bros away from me.

**Sunday, September 28, 20 minutes later**

Okay, so Lilly apparently can take the enjoyment of Super Smash Bros away from me. Mom and Dad have a rule that if something is being capable of being used by two people, then you must share it. Which sucks because today was the day Lilly decided to take a profound interest in video games. So instead of actually getting to play on a normal level, I had to dumb the game down for her so she could learn how to play. You would think for a genius she would pick it up faster, but this is taking her forever. So I am giving up on video games for the day and going to work out I guess…

**Sunday, September 28, late evening**

Working out was strangely satisfying today. I went for a run around Central Park, lifted some weights at our local gym, and did a 40 minute ab routine, so all in all I am quite proud of myself. Though it was really awkward being ogled at by girls every time I had my shirt off. I guess my body looks better than I thought it did. Still, I am not a piece of meat, and the only girl I want drooling over me is Mia. Or Natalie Portman and Sarah Michelle Gellar. Though the attention was sort of flattering I must say, makes me think I might actually have a chance at landing the girl of my dreams someday.

Or I could wake up in reality and realize that giant nerds don't get gorgeous girls like her, and go back to fixing a computer. Or reading a book, it has been way too long since I have done that. Alright, new plan: I am going to stop at the library on the way home from school tomorrow and pick up a couple sci-fi books so I can get my mind off Mia and into blowing up aliens. Much less nerve racking that way.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Okay, I am really so sorry for this long pause. I spent most of my summer at a language immersion program for German, and I wasn't allowed to interact with any English at all, which makes writing in English basically impossible. But my program is now over and I am back and ready to write more for you all! I will continue updating a chapter a week, probably on Fridays, so there is a common schedule to follow. I once again am so sorry for the long absence, I was not anticipating how strict the langauge pledge would be at this school, but I was unable to be around any English at all. This chapter might not be as well written as the other chapters, since I haven't spoken English in about 8 weeks, so I apologize in advance for my strange grammar. But I hope you enjoy!

Monday, September 29, G&T

Once again, I should be working on Crackhead, and once again I find myself staring at Mia out of the corner of my eye. Though really, I blame my ability to not concentrate on Boris, his classical drives me a tad bit insane every class period. Maybe I can make a deal with him that if I get him an in with Lilly, he will not play every day, but only Monday, Wednesday, and Fridays. Then it is advantageous for everyone.

Anyways, there really isn't too much to do for Crackhead today because there hasn't been anything interesting to write opinion pieces about. So I just sort of need to wait for news to happen, and then I can develop the music part on the side – though I can't really work on that at school. One musician is enough for this room.

Mia sort of has this weird look on her face, and she is rapidly writing in her journal. She isn't even listening to anything Lilly has to say, which is very rare. But something must have happened earlier that made her upset, otherwise she wouldn't be acting like this. I wish I could go over and ask, but by the looks of it, she wouldn't even hear me. Her commitment to her writing, even if it is just a journal, is quite astounding. She just got it, and she almost never puts it down anymore. But that is Mia for you. So dedicated to her tasks. Just like her love for the environment.

Monday, September 29, after dinner

So I finally found out what Mia was all stressed out about today. Lilly told us all at dinner. Apparently Mr. G is trying to be extra nice to Mia – since he is dating her mom now – and suggested that she would be a good Eliza Doolittle in the school play. Which I can even admit is ludicrous because freshman never get leads, they go to Amber Cheeseman, at least I think that is her name. I don't really care too much about our school's theater scene. But Mia tends to overreact about the littlest things, and that was probably really embarrassing since she never does anything theater related.

And since that little brat, Lana Weinberger, is in Mia's Algebra class, it of course gave her all this license to mock Mia more than usual. And Mia being the sweet girl that she is, never retaliates, so Lilly retaliated for her…which somehow resulted in making Josh Richter mad. First, let me say that girl drama is just stupid and ridiculous. If even Josh Richter is acknowledging how stupid it is, it must be pretty bad. But apparently, all this drama made Mia so upset, not because Lana was so mean to her, but because it made Josh upset.

And there it is. Mia is in love with Josh Richter. Her one fault, and I have found it. But seriously, what does she see in him? I am pretty sure he is an alcoholic, he treats women terribly, and looks in the mirror more than Narcissus looked in the pool where he could see his reflection. But the heart wants what the heart wants I guess…She likes Richter and I like her. What a great situation to be caught in.

I can only hope she snaps out of it one day. Not necessarily so that she can be with me, though I would love that, but so that she can be with someone who would treat her like a princess because a girl like Mia really deserves that. There isn't a mean bone in her body.

Well that sort of bummed me out tonight. Oh well, all I can do is go finish my homework. Physics and Spanish and Calculus oh my! Not that I like the Wizard of Oz…oh forget it.

Monday, September 29, just before midnight

Why on earth is Judith still up? Of course, probably to annoy me…she feels the need to remind me four times of every Computer Club meeting we are going to have. To make sure that I get the budget ready I guess…but I always do that five minutes before the meeting anyways, so it isn't like I actually need the reminders. But of course she feels the need to instant message me all the time to make sure I am on top of everything.

**ScienceGrl: **Hey Michael! How's everything going with the band formation idea?

(Wow that was not what I was expecting to hear from her…)

**CracKing: **Um…I haven't really started working on that yet, I have been a bit preoccupied with my application for Columbia. Maybe in a couple of weeks I can start to look for people, but now I am a bit wiped out with Crackhead and Computer Club and college stuff.

**ScienceGrl: **Oh I can totally understand that, it has been a busy month for sure! Have you written some songs already though? I'd love to be a working public for you if you have material you would want to practice!

(Okay, is it just me, or is that really weird?)

**CracKing: **Cool thanks…I don't have anything worth playing as of yet, just a song or two I wrote for a specific person, but if I come up with something you'll definitely be the first to know.

(After the rest of the world, because it is so strange she wants to hear my songs…)

**ScienceGrl: **Okay awesome! I bet you have a fantastic singing voice, can't wait

**CracKing: **Yeah okay. So was there something that you needed for Computer Club?

**ScienceGrl: **Oh, um no, just wanted to chat! See how everything's going with you

**CracKing: **Well everything is good, though I am really tired so I think it is time for me to go to bed. See you at school.

**ScienceGrl: **Um….yeah see ya…

How strange was that conversation? Judith almost never asks me questions about my personal life or anything outside of Computer Club. She has really been acting strange lately and I have no idea why. I kind of miss old Judith, the Judith who only bossed me around and told me when meetings were. Maybe she is just going a little crazy from all the Columbia stress. That is probably it.

Anyways, I was just searching the internet, and I found a really cool competition that I want to enter! It is for high school students that are interested in computer programming and technology to try and make a computer program in 48 hours, and the best program wins a $2,000 prize. I need capital for equipment if I want to start a band, and this might just be the best way to accomplish that. Maybe I will enter…and since it is going to be held at Columbia it could look good for my application if I win a competition on campus. I will have to practice my programming skills, normally I just code websites, but anything is possible right? I can always make a fun computer game or something. Maybe something involving a modernization of old computer games into a first person shooter? Mario and Sonic meet Half-Life. That could totally revolutionize the video game world. Except I do not have the equipment or expertise to make anything close to Half-Life. But I can certainly try!

Okay, it is the time for bed before I start thinking I can make my own internet or something ridiculous. Hopefully Judith won't be weird tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks to everyone that has been reading so far, I really appreciate it! I would love to hear some feedback on how you think the story is going, so please leave a review if you have a spare moment! Anyways, here is another chapter in Michael's Diary, and I hope you love it!**

**Disclaimer: I am not Meg Cabot and do not own PD.**

**Tuesday, September 30, G&T**

Crackhead was really easy to update today, I don't know where all my ideas came from, but they just flew out of my brain into the computer. And now I have more time to write in my journal…which means later I can work on music for my non-existent band! My life sounds a lot more pathetic than I actually find it to be. There may be a lull right now, but I think by November or December things will definitely start to pick up…if only because I will find out my decision to Columbia then. Which reminds me, I got an e-mail today from a Columbia alum to set up my interview for next month, like it is all slowly starting to come together!

I need to spice up Crackhead a little bit more before my interview, so I can show off my new music portion. I must say, that really was a good piece of programming on my part, and as soon as it is perfected it will be a great presentation piece for my application to a computer science program at such a good school. Getting it perfected will be the challenging part however. But since senior year is basically a joke, and I have no more applications, I have plenty of time to devote to my zine and my music.

Just as long as Judith doesn't know that, to try and make me do more Computer Club stuff. A guy is entitled to some rest senior year, right?

Anyways, Mia and Lilly are off in a corner being all girly and secretive as usual. I want to go over and see how they are doing because of Mia, but I also don't want to do that because of Lilly. So I will just sit here and stare at Mia and hope she doesn't notice what a weirdo I am.

She noticed. Looking only at my computer screen for the rest of the class now.

**Tuesday, September 30, After School**

Judith tried to corner me after school and ask me more questions about my music. I told her I was developing a music app on Crackhead so she could stay updated there if I had any new music, and she didn't have to bother to keep asking me. Unfortunately I don't think that worked…she just got really excited about the fact that I made a website app and started touching my arm all weirdly. I bolted away as quick as I could until I remembered…Computer Club meeting. So I trudged back into school and now here I am, sitting at one of the computers pretending to pay attention.

Why on earth are these meetings relevant? We do absolutely nothing – Judith just drones on and on and on. About nothing. Now she is talking about how we have a list of contacts that want computer help from us…so glad I got out of that. Poor freshmen, they will have to do all of those house calls because there is no way the seniors will waste time on that.

Okay, she stopped talking…why did she stop talking? She is reaching to grab something…oh god is that a trophy? She just called my name…Fuck.

So apparently, Judith wanted to present me with an award on behalf of the Computer Club for my great work on the website. I am a "star member" supposedly, and am "extremely valued". Luckily enough, that means I get a $30 gift card to B&N, and therefore new sci-fi books for me. I cannot wait to go pick out the next 8 part series to start, I have been behind on my modern sci-fi authors lately.

Anyways, Judith said she wanted to get me a gift certificate to Number One Noodle Son, since she knows I love to eat there…which I do not know how she knows that. And she kept saying that all suggestively as if it would have been enough for a two person meal. Crap, does she know I like Mia? That is also Mia's favorite restaurant (don't ask why I know so many things about her). Probably not, Judith is just still being really weird. Whatever, the meeting is over and I can now go home.

**Tuesday, September 30, After Dinner at home**

Alright, now is finally the time for music! Homework is done, I tinkered with the app enough for the day, and I have a good idea or two for some new songs. I really want to write a couple of comedy songs, since most of my songs now are mopey love ballads about Mia. And that would really not make a good concert. So I was thinking about how stressful the college application process is for high school seniors, and it came to me. A song written from the perspective of an Ivy League admissions officer. When the right comic spin is given to a pompous prick, I think it would really help a lot of kids unwind and not stress too much about what is already done. So maybe I will tinker with some lyrics for that. And then my other idea is a song written from the perspective of Joe the Lion. Students are always smoking around him, and I bet if he were animate he would have some feelings about that! Or he wouldn't, I don't know, but it should make for a funny song. I think after I write these I will call Felix and talk them through with him.

He expressed interest in helping me form a band, so I am halfway there! Now just for Boris and that other guy Paul…I've never actually talked to him, but I have heard that he plays a mean bass, so I have to work up the courage to ask him. He is kind of one of those weird lurking dudes that no one wants to approach, but I will brave the storm for this band…in about 5 months or so.

Oh well. Time to go work on these goofy songs and hope they aren't terrible!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry for being a day late, but I wrote an extra long chapter to make up for it! I finally have figured out a set writing time to get everything organized, so I can easily promise that from now on everything will be a lot more streamlined and on time! I hope you enjoy this chapter, I tried to add some dialogue from relationships of Michael that we don't get to actually see in the books, like Lilly and Boris. I really want to develop those more in future chapters, so please let me know what you think! Favorite and review, and I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I am not Meg Cabot and do not own the PD series. **

**Wednesday, October 1, before school**

So apparently Mia's dad is visiting from Genovia to talk to her about something, according to my lovely sister Lilly. She wouldn't tell me about what, as usual, but I hope everything is okay because that is sort of a long trip to make just to have a conversation. I know Mr. Renaldo had cancer a few years back, so any sort of scare like that could really upset Mia and her family. She is having a hard enough time as it is this semester without having to worry about her dad being on his deathbed again. Though it would definitely be worse for her father – having to live through that sort of thing. I couldn't even imagine.

Anyways, Mia has to go visit him after school at the Plaza – he always stays in the fanciest hotel in town when he visits! That side of Mia's family must be pretty well off in Genovia to do such a thing, since the penthouse at that hotel is definitely not cheap. Not that it is any of my business, and it isn't like Mia would be that rich snobby girl anyways. She would probably donate half of her inherited money to Greenpeace or something, environmentalist that she is. I like that about her.

Crap, I am going to be late for the subway.

**Wednesday October 1, G&T**

Okay, Mia and Lilly are passing notes again, and they look really suspicious. They just keep staring at Boris like he is a piece of meat! Though not in the same way. Lilly is eyeing him as if she might like him…or at least wants something out of him. Mia has a look of disgust on her face, as if she couldn't imagine what anyone would see in Boris. Well at least that means she doesn't like him! But wait…that could also mean she doesn't like musicians...or if so, hopefully just musicians that play the violin. The guitar is sexy, right?

Anyways, they just keep whispering and whispering and whispering. I think two can play at this game, I am going to go talk to Boris!

**Me: **Hey Boris, how is everything going?

**Boris: **Relatively good, Michael, thank you for asking! How is it going with you?

**Me: **Everything is good, nothing to complain about. Have you noticed Mia and Lilly today?

**Boris: **Um..no I have not? I have been sitting here working, like we are supposed to be doing. What have you noticed?

**Me: **They have just been staring at you all period, I thought I would let you know. My sister seems to be showing some interest, you said you might like her right?

**Boris: **Yes I did say that. Isn't this weird to be talking about with you?

**Me: **Of course not dude, I think you are a cool guy, and you would be good for her. I also don't envision you breaking her heart, so I am here to help!

**Boris: **Wow, thank you Michael, I really appreciate that sentiment! Is there something I could help you with in return?

(Jackpot, now I have the chance to start building my band – and making a good friend as well! It will be good to have someone on the inside of AEHS when I graduate. Just to keep an eye on Mia for me. That sounded so creepy, I take it back.)

**Michael: **Actually, I was wondering if you could play anything other than classical music on your violin…

**Boris: **Yeah I can play anything you would want, my range is quite wide.

**Michael: **Cool I was thinking about starting a band – probably not for a long while though – and thought you would be a great asset to it! As well as just being a good friend, those can be hard to come by here.

**Boris: **I would love to be a part of your band, as long as it doesn't conflict with my classical concerts and rehearsal schedules! Just let me know when you want to start it up – I am here to help.

**Michael: **Alright awesome man, thanks! I'll put in a good word with Lilly for you later tonight.

**Boris: **Thank you so much Michael!

And that was that! Pretty useful G&T if I might say so myself. Crap. I didn't do anything for Crackhead. Okay, time to bust out some quick political articles just to tide my readers over until tomorrow when I will actually do some work.

**Wednesday, October 1, later that night**

Okay, Lilly has officially finished her homework which means members of the family are allowed to approach her without being judo chopped. Trust me, you do not want to try going near her before that. I don't really want to attempt it now, but Boris seems to want to doom his life with her, so I have to let him do what he wants.

Okay. I am going to do it. I am risking my life putting this conversation on the table with my sister, but I am going to do it. Going in.

**Me: **Hey, Lilly?

**Lilly: **What do you want, dorkface?

**Me: **Nice to see you too. I was wondering if we could talk for a bit, brother to sister.

**Lilly: **Why are you being all weird and sentimental?

**Me: **Okay, I am not, but there is something I do need to talk to you about, and it needs to be a not sarcastic conversation for once.

**Lilly: **Alright, you have garnered my attention, with what may I help you?

**Me: **I really don't know how to approach this…have you had your eye on any of the boys at school?

**Lilly: **Michael I am going to stop you right there. If you are trying to give me a sex talk and tell me to stay away from all males until I am 30, like Dad did, you can just leave right now.

**Me: **God Lilly ew, it is not anything like that. What you do in between your legs is your own damn business and I want no part of it.

**Lilly: **Oh um…okay. Wait shouldn't you be the protective older brother looking out for your poor freshman sister?

**Me: **Lils, I am pretty sure you can protect yourself from boys better than I can. Plus you are much scarier than I am. If there is any freshman I know who needs me to protect them from scary boys, it is not you.

**Lilly: **Fair enough. Wait, what other freshman would you want to be protecting?

(Crap no, she CANNOT know I like Mia…abort abort abort, change the subject NOW!)

**Me:** Hmmm….what? NO ONE, I am just talking in generics!

**Lilly: **Yeah okay sure, whatever. We will just leave your romantic interests in freshmen for another time. God Michael, don't be a perv.

**Me: **I have no interest in freshmen Lilly, I don't know why you would think that. Besides, my romantic interests are not what I came to talk to you about.

**Lilly: **Which was what again?

**Me: **I was asking if there were any guys you liked at AEHS. Actually like, not just think are hot.

**Lilly: **As a matter of fact, there is one guy. But why on Earth would I tell you who that is?

**Michael: **Because I may or may not have valuable information that could help you, so I suggest spilling. It isn't like I am asking so I can go broadcast it to the whole school, I am actually for once looking out for your best interests.

**Lilly: **Well, I appreciate the sentiment. If you must know, I do think that new Boris kid is quite interesting and cute. If you tell anyone – I will kill you.

**Me: **No worries there sweet sister, I take your threats all too seriously. You may have noticed that Boris and I were having a conversation today, am I right?

**Lilly: **I did see such a thing occurring, and it was quite curious as you are a senior and he is a freshman. Please do tell what this elusive whispered conversation was in regards to.

**Me: **You.

**Lilly: **What…what do you mean?

**Me: **I think Boris likes you too Lils. So I promised him I would see if you were somewhat interested in him – since he is new to this environment and could use some upperclassman guidance. Especially when trying to deal with you.

**Lilly: **Wow Michael, I am really feeling the love here. Well…thanks for letting me know I guess. Can you do me a favor though? Don't tell him just yet. I need a little more time for observation.

**Me: **Sure thing Lilly.

**Lilly: **Wow, look at us, we almost had a fully mature conversation. Mom and Dad would be so proud. Why didn't we get this on tape?

**Me: **That is a good point. But one for another time. Who knows, maybe we will have more serious conversations in the future?

**Lilly: **Oh you can count on it. When we figure out where your romantic interests lie, dear brother.

**Me: **Yeah, that conversation won't happen for a long while. Maybe when the universe reaches absolute zero we can consider it.

**Lilly: **Oh whatever, you are seriously no fun.

**Me: **Love you too sis! Have a good night.

And then I walked away. I am feeling pretty accomplished after that conversation! I managed to get Lilly to open up, found out the information I needed, and didn't let any of my own slip. I would call that a success.

Crap, it is really late now! And with school tomorrow there is no way I will be able to stay up and work on my music app tonight. Guess I will just have to save that for tomorrow. Oh and reminder to myself for tomorrow also, I need to register for that computer competition, it is coming up in about two weeks! Judith will be on my team of course, and then maybe that Kenny kid as well. I will talk to them tomorrow and then get registered.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay guys, so my work schedule has changed, so upload day is shifting to Saturday, not Friday, but you will still get weekly updates :) I really hope everyone is enjoying the story so far, interesting stuff is finally starting to happen in Michael's life, aside from what is going on parallel to Mia's. I think that is what I really wanted from this story, to give Michael his own life, and his own reasons for the choices he makes independent of just being "the boyfriend" since we all know Michael is more than that. Anyways, review and favorite, let me know what you like and don't like!**

**Thursday, October 2, G&T**

Okay, so I managed to track down both Judith and that Kenny kid, and ask them about their interest in this programming competition. Kenny was so surprised he was being asked as a freshman, and Judith was a little too enthusiastic about working on a team with me, but they both said yes, so I guess that is what counts. The competition will be on Saturday, October 18, and it lasts the whole day, so I can definitely not wait! I really hope we end up winning something, because I could definitely use a portion of that prize money to buy some equipment for my imaginary band.

Okay, but really, Judith was way too excited about this competition. She just kept saying, "Wow Michael, this is such a surprise, I am so glad you want us to work together on a project!" and then sort of squealing quietly under her breath when she thought I wasn't listening. It was weird. When I told her it was a three person team and I was inviting Kenny, she got all pouty and wanted to just try as the two of us, since Kenny is a freshman and doesn't have enough experience or something. I told her that there is no better way for him to learn, and someone will need to take over the Computer Club when we leave, so we may as well start grooming him for the position now. She couldn't argue with that, so now I have two other team members and do not have to spend a day with Judith alone. If she wasn't so gosh darn talented, I could avoid this, but unfortunately…I cannot.

Alright, I have to work on Crackhead today. I have been wasting enough time in this class that I cannot afford to ignore my audience any longer. I have been putting some feelers out on the zine to try and garner interest in this music application that I want to add, and so far my audience seems to really like the idea – especially if I agree to add user submitted work. I am thinking this app may actually help my audience grow – since lots of unknown bands will want to post stuff to try and gain an audience outside of their own towns or whatever. The internet really is an amazing thing, the things people can do with it are just astounding. I am so glad I get to be involved in even a small part of the information sharing that is taking place in today's day and age.

But since the important thing for today is producing content other than music, I am going to go and do some research on foreign affairs – that will be my topic for the day – and try to write some interesting opinion pieces about what is going on overseas – especially in regards to the secret wars the United States is trying to fight over oil.

**Thursday, October 2, after school**

I have almost no homework today, which is a mysterious thing to happen on a Thursday. I don't know why, but I am not going to complain about it since I have more time to work on the music application instead. I really want this application to be something special, something unique out there on the internet. I don't know yet what features I want to have, since trying to record music from a computer and then uploading it to the internet is not a capability most people have at this point in time. Hopefully with technology that will get better, but it could be really hard for people to do such a thing right now. I am barely able to record and upload something, and that is partially why I need this prize money so I can buy some of the expensive equipment needed to do such a thing.

Most people don't think that bands need an online presence, but I disagree. The internet is our future, and to get a jump on the crowds, I want to make sure band people can get on the internet to start spreading their music globally. I don't have too much of an interest in garnering success like that with my band – robotics and computers will always be my main passion, but it would be cool to get some recognition for hard work put in. Most likely I will end up selling this system to make a couple thousand bucks off an actual web company – so I can start getting ready for college or something.

Okay, enough of my endless rambling. I should actually go work now.

**Thursday, October 2, later that night**

Okay, Lilly just ran into my room really worried. Apparently Ms. Thermopolis just called her and said they can't find Mia, and she ran away from her meeting with her dad. That is actually really worrisome! Ms. Thermopolis thought Mia would have come here, but she obviously didn't. I really hope Mia just had an overreaction to some news and needed some time by herself. She should come home by the end of the night, it wouldn't be like her to let her mother worry for too long.

Lilly was worried at first, but now she is just mad at Mia for being irresponsible and not letting anyone know where she was going. Seriously, way to be a good friend Lil. Your best friend goes missing, and you just go off the rails about how irresponsible she is. Show some compassion, maybe something is actually wrong! Lilly told Ms. Thermopolis to have Mia call her when she returns home, just so we know she is alright. I think Helen agreed to it, so hopefully we will hear soon!

**A little bit later**

Helen just called and said Mia was home and just wanted to go to bed. I answered the phone, so she told me that, but she had a really funny sound in her voice. I really do hope there is not something terrible happening to their family right now. I let her know that Lilly and I will be here for Mia and there family no matter what is going on, and she thanked me and just hung up. From Helen, that is a really strange reaction…I told Lilly what happened and of course she punched me for not letting her speak to Ms. Thermopolis. I told her to make sure she is nice to Mia tomorrow, and to pretend like nothing happened, because Mia doesn't know that we know anything.

She agreed, so tomorrow we will just try and act like normal when we see her, and maybe she will let us know what is going on in her life. I sure hope Mia doesn't try and keep any secrets from Lilly, A) because she is a terrible liar, and B) because Lilly will get really upset if she sees that Mia is lying. And the world does not need any drama between the two of them right now that is for sure.


End file.
